


Life of the (Office) Party

by lumbeam



Series: Three’s Company [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching, android orgasms, gavin reed is a dumbass thot who STILL isn't valid!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: “S’that why you’ve made yourself scarce around Connor and I? Is imitation as good as the real thing? I know it isn’t. You know you’re wasting your time with them.”Gavin couldn’t get his mouth to form words. He let out a choked sound.“Hey,” Hank pressed his palm on his back and got close to Gavin’s ear. “I’m flattered.”Or: Gavin, Hank, and Connor make the most of an interrogation room.





	Life of the (Office) Party

The Eden Club seemed to be the last holdover of pre-Revolution Detroit. Sure, the androids were now workers with regular hours and shifts, but the...menu so to speak was the same. One would imagine android sex work would be one of the first things to become illegal. For Gavin Reed, he didn’t really give a shit.  
  
Shortly after his bizarre and, frankly, arousing encounter with Hank and Connor in the parking garage, his interest in androids as sexual partners had only gotten more intense. He set aside some funds to go to the Eden Club. He created a slush fund for this after trying to work out if he could pay with just cash (he couldn’t, club policies). He got another credit card registered in his middle name (John, boring enough to be anyone). Anything just in case the club’s records become public.

He normally hit the club around midnight on a work night. He dressed nondescript. A hat pulled down over his face, some track pants, a plain hoodie. He bought clothes specifically for the club. After parking a couple of blocks away, he walked to the Red Room, unlocked the android he always goes to. He doesn’t look exactly like Connor, but it’s enough to make the fantasy work. He was tall and a brunette. Good enough for Gavin. Not like Gavin maintained much eye contact with him when the android fucked him. Even though Gavin’s been coming here for a little over a month, he refuses to remember the android’s name. He doesn’t want to be attached, despite the android remembering everything about him.

And he remembered _everything_. Gavin cursed silently to himself when he realized this. He tried to keep conversation to a minimum. This time was no different. He paid him for a sixty minute session. Before long, the android was straddling him on the bed, his hand wrapped around Gavin’s neck.

“My analysis indicates I’m constricting your airflow at sixty percent. Should I make my grip looser?” The android asked, staring into Gavin’s watering eyes.

Gavin coughed instead of answering. He didn’t want to admit that it was too much. The android loosened his grip despite Gavin not saying anything. He pulled the android in for a kiss, but the android didn’t indulge in this. He pushed Gavin back onto the bed.  
  
“Phk, you’re strong…” Gavin muttered.

A small smile appeared on the android’s face. Similar to the one Connor gave him in the garage. The android pressed his ass against Gavin’s erection.  
  
“The timer for our session is at forty five minutes. Do you want me to fuck you now, Gavin?” He asked, voice completely level.

Gavin nodded. The android moved off of him so Gavin could flip over on all fours.

\--------------

At the same time, Gavin had been spending time at bars. Not the usual trendy bars he liked to go to, the bars that were seedy and decrepit. The ones that were so dim it took a moment for your eyes to adjust.

The ones for older men.

Gavin spent less time trying to cover his tracks at these establishments. With his dating app already found out by some of the guys at the station (or, hell, maybe just _Hank_ ), he didn’t feel the need to act like this wasn’t his type.

It was easier to go to the bar on a Friday night. There, plenty of men were drinking to forget their work weeks. The promise of the weekend fueled their more rambunctious side.

After this past week, with Connor’s theory being right _once again_ about the same perpetrator causing attacks around the city, Gavin needed to blow off some steam. Since that day, he had been keeping his distance from them. A less rational side of Gavin was annoyed that they haven’t reached out. A _needier_ side of Gavin wanted to have that encounter again. Instead, here he was, in a noisy bar filled with plenty of men ready to fight or fuck. Or both.

He sidled up to the bar, sitting next to a gentleman in his mid-fifties. He didn’t even notice Gavin as he sat down, too focused on finishing his beer.  
  
“Hey, hey!” Gavin, holding out a tenner, called out to the bartender. He got a little closer to the man next to him as he extended the money to the man behind the bar. The man looked over at Gavin. He was grisled, with a slight salt-and-pepper stubble on his face. His shaggy grey hair stuck out from his baseball cap. “Two beers.”  
  
The bartender nodded and filled the mugs. Gavin took the mugs and gave one to the guy next to him.  
  
“Thanks,” the man grunted out, “Hope this don’t mean I gotta fuck you or somethin’.”

Gavin laughed, taking a swig of the beer. He was more of a shots kind of guy, but beer sufficed. “And what can I do to change your mind?”

The man looked over at him. “Shit, man, I was fuckin’ joking.”

Gavin got closer to the man. “Well I phkin’ wasn’t.”

The man was taken aback by this, but he didn’t move away from him. The two men drank in silence for the next few minutes. Gavin kept looking over at the guy, who was also trying hard not to glance back.

Gavin chugged his beer, then leaned in to the man’s ear. “I’ll be in the bathroom.” He whispered lowly. He walked slowly to the bathroom looking back only once to see the man’s blue eyes watching him.

The bathroom was dirty. Covered in stickers, graffiti, crumpled paper towels. Tragically, not the dirtiest bathroom Gavin has been in for a hookup. After taking a piss at the urinal, Gavin cleaned his hands. He kept watching the door from the mirror. Sure enough, the man walked through the door.

Gavin, shaking his hands off, turned around. “Thought you weren’t gonna show--” The man cut off Gavin my placing his mouth against his. It was hurried, all tongue. Gavin grabbed the man by his flannel shirt and shoved him into the first stall.

“Knew you couldn’t turn me down,” Gavin said in a cocky tone. He undid the man’s belt buckle.

“God, _shut the fuck up._ ” The man groaned, pushing Gavin onto his knees. He guided his cock into his mouth. As he put his hands on the back of Gavin’s head, Gavin only thought of Hank.

\----------

On Monday morning, Captain Fowler sent out an email about the upcoming office party on Friday night. It was mostly a celebration for hiring the androids onto the Detroit police force, but Gavin tensed at the special mention of Connor and Hank catching the guy behind the human-on-android assault cases. No mention of Gavin anywhere, despite him also being assigned to the string of cases. He deleted the email.

He looked across the way to see Connor and Hank talking politely. He scowled over at them. _They think they’re so great_. He thought to himself. Getting up from his chair in a huff, he stormed off to the break room to make some more coffee.

“Un-phking-believable…” He muttered to himself, pouring more lukewarm coffee into his mug. The _last_ thing he wanted to do was go to the office party. There’s no way he’s going. This whole department doesn’t respect him. Hank and Connor can fuck off.

Nope, definitely not going. Absolutely not.  
  
_I’m not going._ Gavin thought, sipping his black coffee.

\--------------

Gavin couldn’t decide what to wear for the office party. He wanted to choose something a little different than the sweaters he normally wore. He eventually decided on a grey button up and his black jeans. The office party was surprisingly anticipated amongst the station, mostly due to the past few months. From the deviant cases, to the revolution, to the increased amount of human-on-android attacks, it has been brutal for everyone. No one has been able to have a chance to let loose. Against Gavin’s own stubbornness, he decided to go.

The amazing amounts of alcohol that everyone was going to bring (on top of what the station will provide) also influenced his decision.

He checked his watch. The party started at 8:00 pm. It was 8:39. Gavin grabbed his leather jacket and his six pack of hard lemonade and left.

\--------------

“Do we _have_ to go?” Hank asked, fumbling with his tie in the mirror.

“Of course we do.” Connor called out from the bedroom.

Connor was buttoning up his light blue paisley shirt. He bought the shirt weeks ago at Hank’s insistance. _“You need to wear something that’s more fun, Con.”_ He’s slowly expanded his wardrobe, not wearing his CyberLife-issued jacket every day for work. He’s been rolling up his sleeves to the elbows, which Hank couldn’t stop stealing glances at his forearms across his desk.

“This may seem like a novelty to you, but I’ve been to so many of these fucking office parties.” He went back to the bedroom, tie still undone. He thought he would always remember how to tie a tie, like how one remembered how to ride a bike. Guess not.

After rolling his up sleeves, Connor helped hank tie his tie. Half-Windsor would do the job. He’s not entirely sure why Hank was insisting on a tie tonight, since he doesn’t want to go, but Connor remained quiet.

“Hank, it would be good for you to show support for me and the other androids in the station. I think it would be also beneficial if we made an appearance. Fun, even.”  
  
Hank scoffed. “Yeah, a lot of fun when you’ll be babysitting me after I drink every drop of whisky to get through this shitty party.” He hadn’t been to an office party since the accident. Why go to a party to drink socially when you can drink alone at home?

Connor gave him a look. Hank’s alcoholism, like his depression, has ebbed and flowed. Some days were fine, where he could function getting through the day. Other days, where something triggers his memories of the accident, and there’s no getting him out of that rut. Connor finally learned he couldn’t take care of Hank in all the ways he _wanted_ to, and he kept bringing up a going to a therapist. Hank insisted he didn’t need one. Now the both of them were just focusing on one day at a time. They knew this party would be a challenge. Part of Connor was guilty for insisting on going.

“Hank…” He said sternly. He placed his hands on Hank’s chest. “Do you want me to monitor your blood alcohol levels throughout tonight?” He asked this as if he wasn’t already going to do that.  
  
Hank rolled his eyes. “Connor, I’ll be fine. But….if you want to--”  
  
Connor nods. “Do you want me to drive?”

“Nah, I’ll drive.” Hank said as he grabbed his keys off the bedside table. “Oh, how do I look?”

Connor looked at Hank from head to toe. He looked better than he normally looked, not that Connor didn’t like to see him disheveled. His grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his beard was trimmed up nicely. His white dress shirt and black pants were ironed out. Connor smiled. “You look wonderful, Hank.”

Hank smiled back, kissing Connor’s forehead. “Let’s go to this fuckin’ party.”

\--------------

They arrived at the precinct around 9 pm. There was music blaring, some techno android pop. Jeffrey probably wanted to show off human-android solidarity by requesting this music. Hank was hoping they will be taking requests later, otherwise he won’t be sober for long. The lights were dim, and some of the desks were moved to either side for a small dance floor. No takers yet, it seemed.

Hank wandered over to the punchbowl. It was probably spiked, so he took half a ladle full. He scanned the room to see who made it. From the look of it, most people. Lots of loud and friendly chatter in small groups. Hank looked back over at his desk. Connor was leaning against the partition, also scanning in a different way. As he was looking, he felt a hand shove him slightly.

“Out of the way, Anderson.” Gavin sneered, filling his cup full of punch.

“Surprised you made it, Reed. Could’ve sworn you told everyone in the station you weren’t coming.”

Gavin took a gulp of the punch. It wasn’t spiked enough. How worthless. “Can’t pass up free booze. I’m sure you’re familiar with that, _Hank_.”

“Pfft, you got me there.” Hank said, sipping his punch. It was like fruit juice. Connor will be pleased checking his BAC later.

“Why are you here? Y’know, ‘sides the alcohol. Your twinky robot couldn’t let you stay home?” Gavin asked, looking over at Connor. He was running his coin over his knuckles.

“Well, yeah. That, and I figured it’ll look better to make an appearance, being a lieutenant and all.”  
  
“Right, right, since you’re so concerned with your reputation.” Gavin laughed to himself. He grabbed a vodka bottle near the punch and poured some more in.

Hank scoffed. “You’re one to talk about reputations.”

“The phk’s that supposed to mean?” Gavin topped off his extra spiked punch.

Hank gave him a smug look. “Heard you’ve been going to Jimmy’s bar.”

“So?” He asked.  
  
“ _So_ , I know Jimmy.” Hank sipped his plastic cup of punch, “Told me this younger guy has been coming into the bar. Scar on the nose, bein’ really sweet to a couple of the other regulars.”

“Oh, of course you would know every bar owner in Detroit, you phkin’ wash-up.” Gavin deflected.

Hank smirked. “Just saying, I heard this same guy who _couldn’t possibly be you_ only went after grey-haired guys with scruff. He told me last Friday you had a tryst in the bathroom stall with a guy that definitely _did not look like me_."

Gavin went white. He should have been more secretive like he was at the Eden Club.

“S’that why you’ve made yourself scarce around Connor and I? Is imitation as good as the real thing? I know it isn’t. You know you’re wasting your time with them.”

Gavin couldn’t get his mouth to form words. He let out a choked sound.

“Hey,” Hank pressed his palm on his back and got close to Gavin’s ear. “I’m flattered.”

Gavin backed away from Hank, who was now laughing at him.

“Enjoy the party, Gav.” Hank said as Gavin hustled away. He held up his drink as a toast.

Connor, seeing the dramatic scene, slinked over to the drinks table. Hank seemed pretty happy with himself. “What happened?”

“Just told Gavin I know what he’s doin’ in his spare time.” He finished off his drink.

Connor eyeballed the cup. “Do I need to check your levels?”

“Only if you want to. I’d say that was mostly juice.” Hank considered refilling his cup. He could smell the vodka from here. “All you gotta do is scan me, right?”

“I could do that, but I have a more fun way of checking.” Connor had a sly grin on his face.  
  
“Hah, maybe check it later when the party is fully underway. Everyone is still too sober.” Hank chose to get a beer instead. Something that won’t unexpectedly knock him on his ass.

\--------------

The party went on, and people got more and more loose. Someone poured the rest of the vodka into the punchbowl. It was nearly gone by this point in the night. People were now flashing their maglites as makeshift glow-sticks. Hank was only on his third beer. He used to be an animal at office parties. Before the accident, before Cole, before his wife, before the promotion. He used to put drinks away, but in the fun way. The way where you wanted to be around Hank, the way that he didn’t need to do so just to bury the pain. As Hank nursed his light beer, he watched the younger folks drinking and dancing, he realized things haven’t changed that much. But he has.

Amongst the dark lights, he could see Gavin dancing with one of the receptionists. Her name escaped him. It wasn’t sexual dancing, more like talking and light moving. Hank sipped his beer again, looking at Gavin’s absurdly well-fitted shirt in the dim lights. When he told Gavin that he was flattered, he meant it. Gavin would be his type if he wasn’t such an asshole. Not that Hank was losing sleep over it. Besides, he shouldn’t get too greedy.

Connor was on the other side of the station, chatting with a couple other police androids. Hank watched Connor’s LED spin a happy blue as he talked with them. He loved watching Connor get excited in talking about a topic. It filled him with a warm feeling in his chest to see him talking a mile a minute, with his LED spinning just as fast. Seeing him across the way made him realize he hasn’t had his levels “checked” all night. He watched Connor for a while, deciphering if the conversation was deep. _It probably isn’t_ that _important,_ Hank finally decided. At least, not important enough that Connor would be annoyed if Hank stole him away. He polished off his beer and set it on his desk before going over to Connor.  
  
“--the most fascinating thing about the deviant cases is that they were all still at the scene of the crime. It was like--” Connor stopped as he saw Hank approach, a bright smile on his face. “Hank! I’m just explaining to Gary and Jenny here about how we met through Deviant hunting!” The two other androids smiled politely back at Hank.

“ _Heh_ , yeah, feels like a lifetime ago. Gary, Jenny, do you mind if I borrowed Connor for a second?” Hank asked as a formality.

After they shook their heads, Hank grabbed Connor’s hand. When they were out of earshot, Connor asked, “Is everything okay, Hank?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to check my BAC levels.” Hank looked back and winked at Connor. Connor raised his eyebrows. He was normally the one to wink. “Just wanted to go somewhere more private, s’all.”

“Oh,” Connor said a bit surprised. “Do you have somewhere particular in mind?”

Hank got out his keycard. “Sure do.” He unlocked the door for Interrogation Room 2.

\--------------

Gavin saw Hank watching him.

He didn’t want to be rude to Kate, the receptionist, so he waited until the song was over until he made up an excuse. “Restroom,” he said to her, pointing the general direction of the bathrooms. All the while, he watched Hank go over to grab Connor. Gavin could only imagine what they were talking about, but he saw them go the opposite direction from him. Hank seemed to be in a hurry.

“Phking horndogs…” Gavin said to himself in the bathroom. He didn’t have to go, but he needed to stay in long enough to not raise suspicion. The conversation he had with Hank earlier gave him pause about being reckless. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, face close to his reflection. He was certainly tipsy, but his eyes weren’t glazed over. His eyes focused on the scar over his nose. He ran an index finger over it. Bar fights…

After spending enough time in the bathroom, he made his way in the direction that Connor and Hank went. He wasn’t entirely sure _why_ he was bothering with them, but he had just enough alcohol in his system to dull his anxiety. _Anderson probably went into one of the rooms with key card only access,_ Gavin thought, checking his wallet for his own card. Luckily, he didn’t leave it in his car. “Time to start checking doors,” he muttered.

\--------------

In Interrogation Room 2, Hank and Connor kissed hungrily, as if they hadn’t kissed in weeks. Hank hoisted Connor onto the table. His legs were wrapped around Hank. Hank pulled Connor tighter against him, grinding his hips against his hips. “You’re wearing your dick, right?” He asked, keeping his lips against Connor’s.

Connor breathed out a “yes” as he loosened Hank’s tie over his neck. Hank hummed against Connor’s lips. “Your blood alcohol content is .026. That means you’re a little tipsy, _Lieutenant_.”

“Not tipsy enough to not function. Tipsy enough to want to fuck you on the table though.” Hank kissed down Connor’s neck. He started to unbutton his paisley shirt.

Connor’s sound function picked up up footsteps from outside. “Hank, someone’s coming.”

Hank continued to unbutton Connor’s shirt, planting kisses down his torso as he did so. “Someone _will_ be coming pretty soon--”

“No, I’m--!” Connor watched the door as it opened. Sure enough, it was Gavin. “Detective Reed!” He gasped.

Gavin laughed, “Nice line reading, Daphne.”

Hank stepped away from Connor, who was hurriedly buttoning himself up. “What’re you doing here?” Hank asked.

Gavin shrugged, acting like he hadn’t been watching the two of them the whole night. “I just saw the DPD’s power couple sneak off from the party. I was curious.”

“Right, nothing to do with the fact you’ve been wanting to get us alone for the past month.” Hank put his hands on his hips. “It’s okay, you’re amongst friends here. Just say you’re hot for us.”

Connor leaned back on the table, feigning casualness. “I know you’ve been watching us, Gavin. Not even just tonight, but after we wrapped the case. My sensors went off whenever I felt your eyes on me.”

“So c’mon, Reed, cut the bullshit. You can join in.” Hank made a “come hither” motion with his hand.

Gavin, directing his attention from Connor, to Hank, to Connor, and back to Hank, moved closer in between them. Despite his best efforts to keep his distance during office hours, he couldn’t help but go back to them. Hank was right -- imitation just wasn’t the same.

“Connor, can you lock the door even for people who have a keypass?” Hank asked. Connor nodded, hopping off the table. His skin peeled back as he put his hand against the fingerprint reader. His systems indicated that it was locked.

“What about the mirror?” Gavin asked, looking at his reflection.

Hank laughed. “Gavin, _relax_. Everyone is too shitfaced to notice we’re gone. C’mon.”

Gavin turned away from the two-way mirror, straight to Hank. Their kiss this time was slower, less….angry. Their tongues swirled around each other. When they broke, panting, Connor turned Gavin’s head towards him and pressed his lips against his. Connor’s tongue did a lapping pattern against Gavin’s, which he found strange. He didn’t kiss like this back in the garage...

“.04,” Connor said when he pulled away. He looked over at Hank. “Tipsy.”

Hank nodded, and Gavin grabbed the back of his head as he went back to kissing him. Hank moaned into Gavin’s mouth. His hand extended out for Connor to join into a triangle of kissing. Gavin’s left hand on Hank’s neck, and his right hand on Connor’s. Each switched off on kissing one another when Gavin wanted to.

“We were pretty mean to you last time, Gavin.” Connor said in-between kisses. “I could make it up to you.”  
  
Gavin pulled away from Connor, his thumb rubbing circles just below his earlobes. “Oh yeah, how do you think you can do that?”

Connor, after looking over at Hank, dropped to his knees. He quickly undid Gavin’s pants. Gavin was impressively hard. Connor licked at the tip, his eyes gazing up at Gavin, before he went all the way down. Gavin gasped, which sunk into a moan. “ _Phhhk_ , I’ll never get used to that.”

Hank ran a hand through Gavin’s hair. “Connor didn’t suck your dick before, Reed.”

“Well, I just mean that--”

“Have you been going to the Eden Club, Gavin?” Hank asked, tugging a little on the ends of his hair.

“Phkin’! Fine! Yes, I’ve been going to the Eden Club. This one android works there on work nights and he looks like--” Gavin couldn’t bring himself to say Connor’s name.

Connor took Gavin’s dick out of his mouth. “When Hank and I were there, I didn’t see any android that resembled me.”

“Huh, he must be newer.” Hank said nonchalantly.

Gavin looked between them. “You’re--you’re not surprised?!”

Hank shrugged. Connor, stroking Gavin, said, “It makes sense.”

“Yeah, of course you’d be going to get your back blown out by a fake Connor.” Hank laughed slightly. “You’re going to the Eden Club for Connor, goin’ to Jimmy’s Bar for me--”

Connor stopped stroking Gavin and looked over at Hank. “What?” His LED was spinning yellow.

“You haven’t heard? Gavin’s been the talk of the bar. Always goin’ after ‘burly bears’ and fake Hanks.”

“ _All right, all phkin’ right!_ Can we please not keep talking about this?!” Gavin said, frustrated. He looked down at Connor. “Can you get back to sucking me off, you smug prick?”

“Is this how you talk to the workers at the Eden Club?” Connor asked slyly.

Groaning, Gavin grabbed the back of Connor’s head and pushed him back down onto his cock. Connor didn’t resist going down, frankly missing the feeling of unraveling Gavin through his dick. The teasing was just a bonus to that.

“Gavin, you need to _re-lax_. I would have thought getting fucked on the regular would mellow you out. Sure did for me.” Hank glanced down at Connor working his way up and down Gavin’s cock. Grabbing a handful of Gavin’s hair, Hank tugged his head back. “Or are you still pent up because you don’t know what it’s like to get fucked by me?”

Gavin inhaled sharply. From Connor’s persistent deepthroating to Hank’s low tones filling his ears, it was hard to focus on anything. “P-please--”

Hank bit along Gavin’s jawline. “Please, _what_ , Gavin? Use your words.”

“Please phk me, it’s all I want -- _ah!_ ” Gavin made an undignified sound that echoed through the room, not that he ever _had_ dignity during sex.

Connor was working back and forth on the last inch of Gavin’s cock. He could do this all night, just getting Gavin to the peak of cumming, then backing off. But he knows Hank has other plans.

Hank tapped Connor’s shoulder. “Take a break, Con. It’s my turn.”

Connor stopped what he was doing, Gavin’s cock slipping out of his mouth. “I don’t need to take a break.” He stood to have Hank move closer to Gavin.

“Hah, yeah, I’m well aware. But you heard our guest of honor, didn’t you?” Hank undid his pants, pulling his cock out from his boxers.

Gavin, without prompting, turned around and slipped his jeans down to his ankles. He bent over the table, palms flat against the wood.  
  
“Eager, aren’t we?” Hank said, laughing. “You’d even be happy with me going in dry, wouldn’t you?”

Gavin, turning slightly red, stood back up. He turned around to face Hank, who was close enough that he could feel his cock pressed against his thigh.

Hank traced a thumb along Gavin’s lower lip. “You wanna get it wet, don’t you?” He placed Gavin’s hand over his cock.

Gavin turned his attention to Connor, who was watching the scene like one would watch a sports event. “Why not ask your live-in Fleshlight to get it wet for you?’ Gavin asked, flicking his tongue against the tip of Hank’s tongue.

“Gavin, we’ve gone over this. I can’t produce saliva.” Connor said in an exhausted tone.

“I know you want to suck my cock, Reed. I’m sure every time you get fucked by guys like me you’re disappointed that their cock’s not like mine.” Hank brought Gavin onto his knees. “C’mon, we don’t have all night.”

Gavin wordlessly went down on Hank. He missed the impressive girth of Hank’s cock, feeling it fill his mouth. He ran his tongue down the underside of it, putting pressure along the thick vein. Hank groaned, his hands resting atop Gavin’s head. Gavin went down as far as he could, with an inch still left that he couldn’t get to. He re-adjusted his jaw, trying to allow all of Hank to be in him.

Hank laughed at him struggling. “What, you can’t get my cock down your throat? Connor, come here!”

Connor crept up to Hank’s side, resting his chin on Hank’s shoulder. “I have to say, Detective Reed, I’m kind of surprised. I’m not designed for fellatio, but I still can pleasure Hank all the way. I also doubt I have as much experience as you.” He spoke in a way that was polite, clinical. It only made Gavin more frustrated.

The frustration only pushed Gavin further. He finally managed to take all of Hank’s cock in his mouth, only for a second. Hank let out a pleased sound. “ _There_ we go, was that so hard?” Gavin pulled away, sputtering and coughing. He drooled plenty in his struggles. Hank looked down, examining the slickness Gavin left. “I’d say it’s wet enough.” He lightly slapped Gavin’s cheek. Gavin stood up, still facing the two of them. Connor motioned to unbutton Gavin’s shirt. As he was undoing the buttons, he licked a small string of drool that was hanging off of Gavin’s bottom lip. Smirking, Connor pulled the shirt off and stepped back to fold it.

Hank finally got to get a look at Gavin’s body. He was fit, bordering on looking like a gym rat. He had a tribal band around either bicep, _of course_ , and a couple of light scars along his torso. Hank resisted putting his hands on him and motioned for him to turn around. Gavin put his hands on the table.

Hank spit into his hand, rubbing plenty of saliva onto Gavin’s hole. He slicked one of his fingers up, circling the tip of his finger around Gavin. “Now my fingers are probably larger than you’re used to--” Hank said, easing his finger inside him. “--But I’m sure you can handle it.”

Gavin writhed at the feeling, his hands twitching to stay on the table. If he was like this with just one of Hank’s fingers, how was he going to do with two? How about Hank’s _cock_? A shiver ran up his spine in anticipation. Hank slowly brought another finger into Gavin. He inhaled sharply at the second digit. He took one of his hands off the table and wrapped it around his cock.

“Hope you don’t cum just from this. That’d be a real shame.” Hank said, teasingly.

Connor, having taken a seat in front of this scene, evenly divided his attention between watching Hank work Gavin open slowly with his fingers, and watching Gavin, panting and sweating. He thought of how long Gavin has wanted this, but he doesn’t think of the inverse with Hank. A selfish part of him wanted to think that Hank was only participating in this because he was with a partner. Pre-Connor, Hank would have kept to himself, effectively locking up any debaucherous thoughts. Connor, pushing these uncomfortable observances from his mind, realized something.

“Hank,” he said lowly, “were you going to use protection?”

Hank stilled in his fingering. Gavin looked over at Connor. “What the _phk_ are you saying about me, you sentient Roomba?”

Connor scooted his chair closer to the table. “Being that I’ve been Hank’s primary sexual partner for a while now, he and I don’t have to worry about sexually transmitted diseases as one would in human-on-human relationships. However, since you’re a human, I would prefer for Hank to be safe. Is that all right?” He gave Gavin an innocent look, which Gavin only rolled his eyes at.

“Yeah, yeah, phkin’ whatever. I have a condom in my front pants pocket.” He grumbled. Connor bent down to get the condom out of his jeans.

“Always gotta be prepared, huh Reed? Did you have an idea who would be using this?” Hank took the condom from Connor. He opened it and unrolled it onto his length. Gavin remained silent to his question, which said everything both Connor and Hank were wondering. Hank slapped Gavin on the ass. “Bend over all the way now.” Gavin obliged.

After spitting into his hand and rewetting Gavin’s hole, Hank slowly pushed his way in. There wasn’t as much resistance as Hank was expecting like he has with Connor, but he was still tight around his thick cock. Hank grunted. Gavin, forehead pressed against the table, pushed back into Hank’s cock. He moaned the further Hank pushed in. His voice echoed against the table.

Hank finally settled all the way in, still keeping his thrusts slow. Despite his concern for Gavin’s hole, Gavin kept impatiently pushing his way back onto Hank. “C’mon Hank, phk me how I know you phk your RealDoll.” Gavin said, lifting his head to look back at Hank.

“Oh, you want me to fuck you like _this_ \--” He immediately broke into an unrelenting pace. Hank’s hips slapped against Gavin’s ass, filling the room with the sound of skin on skin.  
  
“Phk, phk, phk, phk, phhhkkkk, _FUCK_!” Gavin moaned with each pounding. It was so much to handle, all at once. He went back to jacking himself off. He turned his head to face Connor. Connor had moved the chair closer to the table, and Gavin could tell he was touching himself through his jeans. They stared at each other, one set of eyes completely attentive, the other half-lidded and unfocused.

Hank’s thrusts slowed. Gavin found that was the one downside for hooking up with older men. The longevity didn’t match with his own. But from someone with a cock like _Hank’s_ , it was merciful to have him slow down. He thrust all the way in each time, brushing Gavin’s prostate. Gavin turned away from Connor’s eyes boring through him.

Hips moving much slower now, Hank caught his breath, examining Gavin’s muscular back. He noticed a faded tattoo at the base of his spine. _A tramp stamp,_ Hank thought excitedly. He traced a finger along the Chinese lettering. “Hey Gav, what’s this?”

Gavin craned his head to look, even though he absolutely knew what Hank was asking about. “The phk does it look like? I got that when I was 21. It means ‘supreme warrior.’”

Connor stood to look at the tattoo. “Gavin, it says ‘dumbass American.’”

Gavin shot up. “ _What?!_ No it doesn’t! You’re phking with me!”

Connor shook his head. “I can translate over one hundred languages, including the nuances in dialects. It says ‘dumbass American.’”

“Don’t say it again!” Gavin hissed. “I can’t believe I spent forty bucks on that…”

“And a tramp stamp, no less.” Hank added. “The tattoo isn’t wrong, though, dumbass.” He started to pick up the pace again. All this tattoo translating wasn’t doing much for keeping his cock hard.

“Oh phk, you-- _ahh!_ ” Gavin started before sinking his head back onto the table. His moans were louder than before.

“Reed, you’re getting too loud. Might need to have Connor be your sound suppressor.” Hank looked over at Connor, who nodded back.

When Connor walked to the front of Gavin, his mouth was already half-open, expectant. Connor traced his fingers along Gavin’s lips before sinking his pointer finger into his mouth. He turned his sensitivity up as far as it could go. Gavin took his finger with gusto, swirling his tongue around the tip. Connor felt something similar to sparks flowing from his fingers to his CPU. His eyelids fluttered. Gavin grabbed Connor’s hand, putting another finger into his mouth. He trembled at the sensations Gavin was giving him. He opened his eyes and looked over at Hank, who was watching him as he was thrusting into Gavin. Hank’s ponytail has come slightly undone, with strands of his wavy grey hair falling into his face. Gavin sucked at Connor’s fingers, directing his attention back to him. Connor moaned softly, hands shaking.

“Go on, Connor,” Hank said. He loved watching Connor like this.

At Hank’s allowance, Connor came. Gavin, fingers in his mouth to the second knuckles, watched him. It was different than when he came inside him back in the garage. He could tell it was more intense for him. The dick he had was completely secondary, designed more for human pleasure. Gavin stored this discovery away for the next time he would see Not Connor to see if it’s true for all androids. He wouldn’t be surprised if Connor, once again, was the odd one out.

Connor’s eyelids stopped fluttering. He withdrew his fingers from Gavin’s mouth. He looked at Gavin’s face, expecting a smirk or a shit-eating grin, but only seeing a curious look on his face. He didn’t mind his expectations being subverted.

Hank pulled out of Gavin, and Gavin felt empty. He stood to face Hank. “What gives?”

“What, you want _more?_  Reed, I’m not in my thirties anymore.” Hank panted back. He was ready to be done, ready to go home, shower the Gavin off of him, and snuggle up with Sumo and his android in bed.

Gavin focused on the other chair in the room. “You could sit there, and I could ride you?”

Hank knew that chair would be less than ideal. He looked back at the table. “I could cum on your face. Connor could fuck you n’ get you off. That okay for both of you?” He looked at Connor, who was already unzipping his pants.

“Don’t cum in my eyes,” Gavin warned sternly, lying back on the table.

He scooted his hips to the edge, and Connor stood in front of him. Like the last time he did this, he held out a hand for Gavin to spit in, which he used to slick his cock up. He slid into Gavin easily, having been worked by Hank for the past however long. Connor made his thrusts deliberate. He rolled his hips into Gavin, brushing against Gavin’s prostate. Gavin’s cock was leaking, and Connor wrapped his hand around it.  This was more for Gavin’s benefit, being inside of him, rolling his hips like this, and Connor didn’t mind in being a helping hand. Or a helping cock.  
  
Hank pulled the condom off of his length, tossing it into the trash near the door. A more rational part of his brain told him to make sure to take it with him, but the DPD’s forensics department was bogged down enough. He stood beside Gavin’s face, sweaty and scrunched, and he chased away at the fire in his groin. It didn’t take that long before he was about to cum, and this time he warned Gavin. “Gavin, I’m gonna _cum--_!” He grabbed Gavin’s mussed hair, holding his face in place as a few streaks of cum shot across it.

 _Not in the eyes, thank fuck._ Gavin thought as soon as the cum started to cool on his face. Connor tightened his grip on Gavin’s dick, focusing on having him cum within the same minute as Hank. He looked at the cum on Gavin’s face and he licked his lips.

He felt Gavin tighten around his length as he groaned into an orgasm. He came on Connor’s hand and on his lower stomach. Connor examined Gavin’s heart rate until it slowed to a normal speed. With his orgasm complete, Connor withdrew from Gavin.

“Did you cum?” Hank asked, buckling his pants.

Connor shook his head, licking Gavin’s cum off his hand. Gavin eats a lot of pineapple judging from the makeup of his semen. “Earlier, but there was no point for me to do so right now.”

“Anyone have a towel? Something to clean up?” Gavin asked, still lying on the table.

Hank pointed at Connor. “There you go.”

Gavin sighed, waiting for Connor to be done with his hand. He stared at the ceiling until he felt Connor’s weird not-quite-real tongue lapping up the cum on his stomach, then his face. He didn’t mind it as much as he was groaning with each lick from Connor.

When Gavin was sufficiently clean (or clean enough), he got off of the table and fetched his clothes. The three of them dressed in silence, all of them having been sufficiently fucked.

Connor fetched Hank’s loosened tie that was on the floor. Hank took it and pulled it over his head, not messing with the knot or looking presentable. “We should leave at different times.” Hank said. “Con, can you unlock the door?”

Connor and Hank exited Interrogation Room 2 first. They managed to avoid seeing anyone as they made their way out to Hank’s car.

Gavin waited a few minutes, looking at his reflection. He tried to style his hair and adjust his clothes so that his appearance doesn’t say “I just got my brains fucked out.” He did his best and returned to the “dance floor.”

The lights were dim, and it took a second for Gavin to adjust to the darkness. The maglites were still on, and the music was blaring. Only the younger DPD employees remained.  
  
Tina, one of the officers, noticed Gavin make his way to the alcohol table. “Dude!” She called out over the music, “Where have you been all night?!”

“Sorry, I got caught up with talking to some people on the rooftop!” Gavin said. He grabbed one of the hard lemonades he brought.

She got close to him and smelled him, “You smell sweaty! What were you up to really?”

After taking a swig of his drink, he said, “What do you want me to say? I got fucked by Lieutenant Anderson and his android boyfriend! Is that what you want?”

Tina laughed at his confession, taking it as a joke. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and returned to the dance floor.

\--------------

When Connor and Hank got home, Hank made a beeline for the shower. Connor asked if he could be with him while he cleaned his waste compartment. Hank shrugged, too exhausted to care.

As he was rinsing out his waste compartment, he asked Hank, “How did that compare to the other office parties you’ve been to?”  
  
Hank laughed, his voice echoing off the shower walls. “Easily in my top three.”

“What were the other two?”  
  
“One year, someone brought a karaoke machine. I sang ‘Wanted Dead or Alive’ by Bon Jovi. I brought the house down.”

Connor pressed just below his throat, his skin slipping away, and put his compartment back in its rightful place. “What about the other one?”

“...I don’t remember it, but I woke up soundly in my own bed. Small miracles, Con.” Hank turned off the shower and pushed the curtain open.  
  
“But is this number one?” Connor asked, tossing Hank a towel.

Laughing, Hank said, “Of course it is. And I didn’t even get shitfaced.” He dried off his hair.

“You didn’t get, _shitfaced_ , but you got Gavin _cumfaced_.” Connor said, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
Hank stopped drying his hair. He looked at Connor stone-faced. “Almost, but not quite.”

Connor, dejected, said, “I tried. Maybe I could download a jokes program?”

After tugging on his boxers and a threadbare Iron Maiden shirt, Hank kissed Connor on the temple.  “But then I’ll miss your bad jokes.” Hank smiled as he watched Connor’s LED turn into a calming blue. “Do you want to go to bed?”  
  
“Of course.” Connor smiled.  
  
The two of them left the bathroom. Connor turned off the light.

 

  
  


  



End file.
